


Teasing A Tiger

by CalamityK



Series: Hear Me Roar [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Not Really Crack, Otabek is a devious little man and i love him, Rating May Change, Three years after season one, Yuri is 18, Yuri is called Yurio, also there's breif mention of an original character but she is used only for the sake of a joke, and still an asshole, rating actually WILL change because there is ging to be a part two, this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: Yuuri watches Plisetsky’s face go from murderous to a mask of slight shock in mere seconds. The redness suddenly spreads as Otabek finishes his whispering by moving one hand from Yurio’s shoulder to trail it down his back, ending with a gentle squeeze at his waist. 
   Of course, Victor notices this too. “Now, now, Bek. Don’t you know it’s rude to whisper unless you plan to share with the class? Isn’t that right Yuuri?”-----------Or that one where Yurio is still at brat, Victor is relentless in his teasing, Yuuri wants no part of it, and surprisingly Otabek is the one fueling the fire.(Set well after season one)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpiechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/gifts).



> Hello my lovely friends.  
> This is Unbeta'd because it's a gift FOR my beta who would have thought. So i apologize for any terribly glaring mistakes.  
>   
> I just woke up from a five hour nap where i actually, literally DREAMED THIS FIC. ( I was Yuuri).
> 
> The original character may never appear again who knows, she has no affect on the story what so ever, except to fuel Victor's teasing. BUT for those who need to know her first name is pronounced EEZ-LUH.

They are watching Izla Ivanova practice her positively brutal routine, as they wait for the rink. Her red hair contrasting against her green shirt is somewhat whimsical looking. It’s very out of place when compared to the rest of her; a tall mass of competitive drive and solid muscle.

They watch her glide into a step sequence that looks more like a war dance. The cunning aura Izla exudes as she all but slithers around the rink is what has earned her the nickname The Russian Snake (Mila and Yakov’s dubbed her and Yuuri supposes that her affinity for wearing green helped out as well). She had begun her career at seven, but never truly reached the top until age twenty.

As they watch her complete a jump sequence that manages to be awe inspiring and threatening all at once, Yuuri takes solace in the fact they only have to share the practice ice with her and not the ice of competition.

Yuuri manages to look away from her long enough to look at Victor, and make sure the man isn’t getting any ideas from her grueling moves. In the past three years that they’ve been together Victor has pushed Yuuri to wonderful extremes, but even so, he never wants to skate any of the vicious moves shown by Izla.

Luckily Victor isn’t even looking at the ice, he’s standing there smirking at something else entirely. Yuuri takes a moment (as he always does) to appreciate the way Victor’s medium length silver hair lops against his jaw, and thanks whatever god is listening that Victor decided to grow it out like he had when he was much younger.

Yuuri lets out a pleased sigh before tracking Victor’s gaze to where Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio, as Victor had long ago nicknamed him, and which he’s finally accepted being called) sits across from them, chin leaned on the edge of the rink and gaze extremely focused on Izla. His friend Otabek Altin is standing stoically behind him; hands kneading into the blonde’s shoulders. Otabek has been increasingly more present over the past year and it’s somehow improved Yuiro’s disposition greatly.

Victor is moving before Yuuri can even wonder what’s got him smirking so hard. He has no doubt, that his coach (and as of recently, husband), is planning to start something. Yuuri’s suspicions only increase when Victor idles up and leans backwards with his elbows beside Yurio’s chin. He lets out a low whistle to make sure the attention is drawn to him.

“If you look at her any harder, I’m sure she’ll feel like daggers are sticking from her ankles.” Victor says pointedly.

Yurio reacts immediately by lifting his chin slightly and glaring up at Victor.

“She may not be _my_ competition, old man, but she’s _good_. It never hurts to observe. Especially a routine that’s so contained, yet somehow wild all at once. It’s giving me ideas.” Yurio’s voice has somehow gotten deeper than it already was when Yuuri had first met him. It certainly makes the malice the boy tends to speak with that much more effective.

Victor’s smirk deepens, and Yuuri almost wants to hide go hide, knowing that a fight is probably about to start (at this point in the season it’s an everyday occurrence).

“Ideas, huh?” Victor turns around to lean the opposite way, closer to Yurio. “You _are_ eighteen now, _perhaps you’re thinking of ways to tame her_. Hmm, Mr. Ice Tiger?” Victor seals his teasing suggestion with a wink.

Yuuri almost groans as Yuiro’s face turns dark red and his eyes narrow. One of these days Yurio will succeed in punching Victor, and Yuuri isn’t sure he’ll even try to save his husband.

Before Yurio can lunge up thoguh, Otabek’s grip on his shoulders visibly tightens. The typically quiet skater just frowns at Victor before he leans down and whispers something into the braid above Yurio’s ear.

Yuuri watches Plisetsky’s face go from murderous to a mask of slight shock in mere seconds. The redness suddenly spreads to his neck, as Otabek finishes his whispering by moving one hand from Yurio’s shoulder to trail it down his back, ending with a gentle squeeze at his waist.

Of course, Victor notices this too. “Now, now, Bek. Don’t you know it’s rude to whisper unless you plan to share with the class? Isn’t that right Yuuri?”

Yuuri shakes his head when Victor looks at him. He’s not adding any fuel to the fire, he knows better. “I’m not sure that’s how that saying goes, Victor.” Is all he gives.

“Pfftt,” Victor counters, turning back to his task, “it doesn’t matter I guess, you should still share Bek. Whatever you said has broken this one, and that’s a trick I simply _must_ learn.” Victor points down at Yurio, who is still sitting there wide eyed as Otabek straightens back up.

“Okay.” Otabek agrees, with a smirk of his own. Which causes not only Victor and Yuuri’s eyes to widen, but springs Yurio out of it.

The blonde squawks and scrambles to turn and grab onto Otabek as he pulls away and walks toward Victor. All Yurio succeeds in doing is tangling his own long limbs and falling off the bench into a heap. He just lays there with a horrified expression as he looks up at his friend and his coach. The scene makes Yuuri snicker a little, but he quiets before Yurio can turn his glare on him.

Victor keeps his composure well as Otabek motions for him to lean down a bit so he can pass along whatever information he’d used to break the eighteen-year old’s sudden rage. Yuuri knows Victor never expected to get this far with his teasing, but is still surprised when that composure slips and Victor’s eyes are widening even further than Yurio’s had.

When Otabek is done speaking this time, he steps back gently, still smirking, and simply collects a sputtering Yurio from the floor.

Victor looks briefly over at Yuuri, with his mouth gaping, before he breaks into a wide grin and turns his full teasing attentions back to Yurio.

The blonde hides his face and mutters something, as Victor begins laughing. He’s beaming as though he’s been given the key to the city, and Yuuri is actually starting to wonder what was said.

“My, my, please forgive my earlier suggestions Yurio.” Victor says, the pointed edge of mischief suddenly back in his voice as he raises it loud enough for half the rink to hear, “ _I didn’t realize_ _you’d already been tamed_.”

Yurio raises his head in one sharp snap, his face an unpleasant mixture of embarrassment and the pure drive to kill.

Otabek makes no moves to stop the fight this time.

When Yuiro’s foot collides with Victor’s spine, Yuuri just sighs.

If he didn’t love these people so much, they’d be awfully hard to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to say this will be part of a series i think. And that you guys should look forward to the part two i started called "How To Train A Tiger."  
> *wink wink*
> 
> Find me currently at [Kingplitsetsky](http://kingplitsetsky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
